This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Rotorcraft and tiltrotor aircraft are often transported or stored on vessels or in areas where storage space is limited. In order to reduce the space that each aircraft occupies such that the maximum number of aircraft can be accommodated within the limited storage space, the blade assemblies of some rotor systems can be folded so that each rotor blade is generally parallel with each other in order to reduce the overall profile of the blade assembly. Typically, each rotor blade is folded about a single pivot point positioned outboard of the yoke that attaches the rotor blade to the central drive mast. The single pivot point is also necessarily outboard of a set of inboard and outboard bearings that connect the rotor blade to the yoke. The distance between the inboard and outboard bearings is dependent on aircraft configuration where each configuration has an optimal distance for that particular aircraft's loads and dynamics. As a result, in order to not interfere with the bearings and preserve the optimal distance between the bearings, the pivot point of each rotor blade is typically at least that optimal distance out from the inboard connection of the rotor blade to the yoke.
In an effort to transport or store larger numbers of rotorcraft and tiltrotor aircraft, current naval vessels have reduced the allotted storage space available for each aircraft. Present rotor blade folding systems cannot accommodate the reduced space parameters. This requirement necessitates a tighter grouping of the rotor blades than is currently available by prior art rotor blade folding systems.